


Your Drawing On My Skin

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This is corny af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: This is the story of two people who meet each other...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me... again :) <3

This is the story of two people who meet each other.  

One of them is Peter Benjamin Parker, a twenty-four-year-old boy who was born in New York. He loves biotechnology and hipster music, although he doesn't admit it out loud, but it is only natural in his status as a professional photographer. Peter is a sarcastic, calm and loveable boy, especially growing up with an example like that of his uncles, who all their life showed Peter what true love is and how strong a bond between soulmates can be.  

That is until his uncle died and Peter lost his first girlfriend. To tell the truth, Peter does not do very well in love, and the fact that he's Spider-man doesn't help what little social life he has, but that is something we will talk about later.  

The other is Wade Winston Wilson, a young man of so many unknown years, born in Canada and with an intractable love for weapons and Mexican food. His job combines both in a very strange way, and Wade prefers to tell people that he is a professional pest exterminator, instead of admitting that blood and a few broken bones are part of his daily life as Deadpool.  

His father was an abusive alcoholic who was killed, and his mother died of cancer while Wade was still a boy, neither of them met their true soulmate, and they settled for what they had. So in truth, Wade doesn't know much about true love. 

And his love life  _sucks_.  

Many will say that it is pure coincidence that those two very different people will get to know each other, but many years later, when someone asks them what they think it was that made them meet, they will say that it was the work of destiny.  

~  

That day, Wade had had to get up very early in the morning because the whole apartment building and even the street had been filled with smoke, causing the mercenary to only sleep about three hours that night, which deserved a good prattle of curses.  

The thing is, that right next door Mrs. Goldman had decided to prepare some breakfast after several glasses of extra wine, because her wedding anniversary was that day, and her husband and soulmate had abandoned her a few years ago, and in her carelessness, she had burned down the entire kitchen.  

But that Wade didn't know, and when he left his apartment with the hood of the sweater up and huge dark circles under his eyes, Mrs. Goldman simply decided to fix her hair and continued talking to the firemen when the mercenary passed by her house and glared at her.  

The previous days had been sunny and every bird in the city sang as if this story was a musical. But that morning, by contrast, clouds covered any brightness and it seemed as if all the animals had migrated.  

A few blocks ahead, Wade realized he was not carrying his wallet, and if he wanted some bread, of course he would need money. Wade could be a mercenary, but not a thief.  

Mrs. Goldman was now trying to hook up with one of the firemen. Wade rolled his eyes and went back into his house, where Blind Al was holding his wallet in her hand, and with a shake of her head, she threw it at Wade, who blew her a kiss.  

"I love you, old woman."  

Back on the streets, and after several blocks, a drop of water fell on his nose, and Wade realized that he hadn't brought his umbrella.  

~  

Peter had slept very well that night, for the first time in a long time. The night patrol had been quiet and Peter had managed to get home just before May came from her shift in the hospital. They both dined very late at night, watching romantic movies to May's liking, and partly to Peter's own.  

Peter went to sleep as if he were a new man, and when he woke up he even had time to stay in bed a little longer to check his phone. It was a very quiet Saturday, and Peter felt happy, so much so that he decided to go for a walk and take some pictures before breakfast.  

May greeted him with the smell of freshly made coffee, and Peter, still with his hair slightly wet from the shower, kissed her on the cheek and told her he would go for a short walk. "Take an umbrella with you because it's going to rain," his aunt had told him, to which Peter responded.  

"Don't worry, it'll be fast."  

Peter wore the camera strap around his neck and it's bag hanging on his shoulder. He jumped out of the house while he finished putting on his black Vans, and locked the door behind him. His neighbor -Bruno- was with his dog -Lucas- on the sidewalk, waiting for Lucas to finish his needs.  

"Good morning, Peter," Bruno said, with that dazzling smile that made Peter weak in the legs.  

He was a tall, tanned man, with warm eyes and a friendly smile. Peter had a crush, too bad that the drawing on Bruno's neck was a snake, and Peter had never been a great admirer of that animal species.  

The streets were always a great inspirational help when it came to photographs, especially from certain angles that could only be reached using his arachnid fingers, hidden from civilians, of course. And just when he was taking a picture of a pigeon that stood on a newspaper with a story about birds and their parasites, a drop of water fell on his hand, followed by another, and then another.  

Quickly, and thinking about the safety of his camera, Peter ran to the nearest roof, an eaves of an antique store. The sky was gray and the rain had become a deluge, at least his shoes were not so wet, although he could hear the squishy sound each time he moved his feet.  

Next to Peter stood another person, tall and broad-shouldered, muttering under his breath and cursing his damn day. He wore a red sweatshirt, completely wet. Peter smiled, and when the man's wallet fell to the floor, Peter bent down to pick it up for him.  

~  

Wade hated this day, it had been a complete disaster and now his sweatshirt was heavy and sticky against his body from how soaked it was. The worst part, the bread he had bought was probably ruined now. 

The roof he was under was not so wide, but at least the rain no longer hit him in the face. He mumbled a few curses and was going to take out his wallet to see how much money he had left in case he had to buy another bread bun, when the wallet fell to the floor and Wade cursed harder.  

Just when he was crouching, the boy next to him, trying to dry his camera, also crouched down. And before their hands could touch, both looked up, and their eyes met in the same instant that a thunder shone in the distance.  

The boy smiled and Wade blinked several times.  

 

What they didn't know was that that same day, with the rain falling like a flood and their clothes wet and cold, Wade and Peter would meet each other, and at the same time, they would find love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, but here it is!
> 
> It's not edited yet, because my beta reader is busy and I really don't want to bother her, but I also don't want you guys to wait any longer, so sorry for any spelling mistakes haha :)

In the world there are two types of coincidences, those that only fate can write, or those that simply happen by pure chance. 

For Peter no encounter is pure chance, he believes this because of many events in his past -good or very bad events- that make him confident that everything happens for a reason. For him, even his first encounter with the radioactive spider that turned him into Spider-man was no pure chance. 

The thing is, that Peter will remember this rainy afternoon with a smile, after all, it was a coincidence that happened by pure chance but it was written by fate. 

 

The man in front of him looked at Peter as if he was a weird object, maybe Peter had something on his face and the guy was just too nice to let him know. Peter even raised his hand to touch his nose in case the thing was there, but the simple movement made the other man flinch. 

Peter cleared his throat and smiled again to try to calm the tension, picking up the wallet from the floor and drying it a little against his already wet shirt. Pure appearance. And then he extended his hand with the wallet to give it back to its owner. "I think this is yours?" 

The other man was marked by several scars, surrounding what appeared to be his entire body, and his ice-colored eyes kept looking at Peter with shock and maybe fear. Peter just couldn't figure it out. The guy opened his mouth, but no words came out of it until he took his wallet from the opposite end of which Peter was holding it and intoned a very low "Thank you." 

Peter let go of the wallet and shrugged, standing up as he tried to act normal. "No problem, I hope it's dry." 

"It sure is, sugar cone. What's your name?" 

The question of course took him by surprise, and Peter turned his head back to the other person, to find him staring at Peter with a smirk. And it's fair to say that all that came out of Peter's mouth was an "Uhh." 

" _Shit_ , don't speak out loud, Yellow," the other whispered, blushing furiously and looking up, as if someone else was talking to him in his head while he was trying to control it. Then the guy looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye, and when he noticed Peter's obviously confused expression, the guy cleared his throat loudly and scratched his head. "Sorry about that, I um... did your camera got wet?" 

Peter still not knowing very well how to react, just nodded and answered the question he knew how to answer correctly. "A little, nothing that a Tupperware with uncooked rice can't fix." 

The guy smiled shyly, only one side of his mouth got up. "The old rice trick." 

"Always works." 

A little grin was drawn on Peter's lips, until in the distance another thunder illuminated their faces. Peter opened his eyes wide and the guy in front of him did the same, and they both started to laugh when the two of them realized that they were far from being able to go back home. 

"I think we should go inside the store," the man said, pointing to the door, where a young woman was calling them to get inside. 

"Please come in, it's dangerous to be out there," the woman said, opening the door with two towels hanging in her arm, while inside the store there was a slightly older woman running from side to side with a pair of cups in her hands. 

Peter entered first, followed by the other man, and took off his shoes and stockings to avoid leaving a wet trail. The other man's huge boots joined his vans at the entrance, but the guy kept his stocks on. The woman handed them the towels, light blue and with flowers embroidered at the end, probably two of the many antiques in the store. 

"Please take a seat," the young woman said, pointing to an old wooden table where plastic bags had been placed to prevent water from damaging them. "Mariam will bring you tea in a minute." 

She said with a kind smile, marking her words with the movement of her hands as she pointed to who may have been Mariam, and left them alone in that side of the store, which smelled of wood and humidity for the years counted in each of the objects sold there. Peter looked at the table chairs, they were very elegant and Peter was afraid of damaging them with his wet bottom despite the bags that covered them. 

Looking up at the other man, Peter realized that he was probably thinking the exact same thing. 

"Do you live nearby?" Peter decided to ask, it was uncomfortable being the only people in the store other than the owners, and not having anything to talk about. 

~ ° ~ 

It was in that store, illuminated by big light bulbs that hung from the ceiling and created a warm atmosphere inside the space. _Almost romantic_. With books, vinyl records, jukeboxes, plates, cups, and decorations that were probably older than Blind Al and cost more than the life of the dealer that Wade had killed the night before... It was then, that Wade knew that from that day on, nothing in his life would be the same. 

 

Wade cleared his throat for the third time that morning, trying to silence the voices in his head that seemed to have lost control in the presence of such a unique creature. Then he nodded to hide his madness, and left the bag with the bread bun -somewhat wet now- next to his boots. "A few blocks from here, but I didn't bring an umbrella." 

"Me neither," the brunet admitted, with a chuckle that sounded as cute as its owner, with the same high pitch as his father, but that Wade didn't know yet. "And my aunt warned me but I didn't listen to her, I never thought it would rain so much." 

"And even if you had an umbrella, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go out there with it, a thunder could probably kill you." 

Great, now Wade was talking about death like the idiot with the mouth that he was just because he didn't know what else to say. But the brunet next to him started laughing, drawing Wade's attention back to reality as he blinked several times. 

"Yeah, you're right," from the brunet's smile came two beautiful dimples on the sides, dimples that drew all there was good in the world. 

The women returned to the front of the store, holding two cups of tea in their hands each, and handed one to Wade and another to the cute boy next to him. Wade had to start calling him anything other than cute boy, because it seemed rather strange even if it was true. 

The brunet seemed very ashamed by the women's kindness, opening his eyes wide and shaking his head. "You really shouldn't have bothered." 

Yes, he was perfect. 

"No problem," the older woman said, waving her hand to dismiss his worries. "It's a flood out there, it would be inhumane not to allow you shelter." 

One of the women was about 30 years old maybe, slender and wearing a big, old sweater over her buttoned light blue shirt, her style matched well with the store. The other one was about 56 years old, with some gray already showing in her hair, and wearing a brown blouse that made her look younger. They were a couple, that was obvious. 

"Let me buy something for your generosity," Wade offered, standing up and observing everything around him. 

"It's not necessary," the younger one said. 

"Let the young man do his shopping, Susan," said the older, whom the youngest, Susan, patted on the shoulder while laughing. 

"You have no shame, Mariam." 

The other boy smiled at seeing this, because honestly the image was beautiful. True love was something very rare in big cities such as New York. Wade cleared his throat -again- and pointed around. "You pick something too, it's on me." 

"Oh please don't, I'll buy something myself," the boy insisted, a furious blush taking over his ears. 

Wade smiled at this, trying to hide his interest. "I know you can buy something yourself, but it's a gift without any commitment, the more we buy from these good ladies, the better, don't you think?" 

The boy looked at him with seriousness for a moment, perhaps trying to decipher the trick in Wade's words, which did not exist, Wade simply wanted to spend his money on something worthy. "Fine, but something small, and then I'll buy you anything else, deal?" 

Wade snorted and nodded, stretching his golved hand to shake the brunet's "It's a deal then, mister...?" 

"Peter," the boy said, taking Wade's hand to sign the most harmless deal in the world. Or so they thought. 

"Wade," the mercenary replied, beaming when Peter smiled too. "Very well, Peter, what do you see that you like? Apart from my presence of course." 

Peter laughed with a shake of his head, choosing to move to the section of the vinyl records, running his fingers delicately over the emplasticated paper covers to find the one that most caught his attention. At that moment another thunder rumbled in the distance, and the light of the shop flickered for a moment, but Wade's gaze didn't move a single second, and the movement of lights over Peter's face seemed like fireworks working as art. 

This until the brunet looked up, and Wade dodged his attention elsewhere to avoid uncomfortable conversations about his lack of slyness. 

Peter lifted one of the vinyl records, looking at it closely, determined for his choice as if it was a memory of something, just like Wade remembered having been listening to the song ["Love Reign Over Me"](https://youtu.be/gDbAtWpoA6k) from that same album, in a Walkman on his way home from school the first time he knocked down a bully. 

"The Who?" Wade asked, smiling derisively although it was one of his favorite bands. "What are you? A hipster?" 

Peter snorted, glaring at him and almost sticking out his tongue like a little kid. "Maybe. And what about you, Mr. Pretty Boy? Look what you've got!" 

Wade bit his lip, watching the disk he had unconsciously taken while trying to act as if he was not looking Peter under the thunder light. It was "A-ha" and Wade could only remember that falsetto so fantastically high that was still used in parodies. "He has a nice voice," Wade said, wrinkling his face as he shuddered. "Plus, I don't think I'm going to find some Spice Girls here." 

Peter chuckled as he shrugged. "Maybe they have something from 'Wham!'" 

"Jesus, Baby boy, are you trying to seduce me?" Wade said in a gasp. "Trying to put the boom boom into my heart?" 

Peter snorted harder this time, covering his mouth when both women looked up to see what was happening. "Oh god, I almost choked." 

"Oh no, don't worry, nobody is going to die under my watch," Wade said, raising a vinyl from Cheap Trick called "The Doctor" and causing Peter to chuckle with a flush tracing his cheeks, covering his face with The Who's album to hide it. 

"My stomach hurts," Peter said, sighing and removing the disc from his face to observe the line of vinyl records. "I'd better take a..." 

Peter picked up a vinyl from the band "Placebo" and Wade burst into laughter, applauding the other's audacity. 

"Better be careful with that, lest you end up in..." Wade picked up a "Nasty Savage" record pointing to the song "The Morgue" 

Peter's laugh was muted by the snort that the owners of the store let out in that moment, looking at the two of them from behind one if the furniture samplers as their hands covered their mouths, it was obvious they had been watching for a while now. Wade and Peter tried to gain compossure again as they apologized, arranging the records in the place they were before. 

"Oh please," said the youngest woman, chuckling in a breathy way. "Nobody has ever had such a good time buying in our store." 

"Please keep enjoying yourselves," Mariam complied, taking her wife's hand to walk back to the cash register, giving Wade and Peter some more space. 

Both observed the two women for a moment, studying the drawings on their skin. A sparrow and a small foxtail millet pedicel. When soulmates joined their bond, their drawings always merged as one, and in this case the two drawings had formed one on each other's skins, like matching tattoos. 

After looking at them for a while, Wade and Peter drifted their eyes to each other's and smiled, continuing with their searching of the antiques in the store. 

Wade looked at the drawing on Peter's neck, this time trying to disguise a little more his attempt of stalking. It looked like a unicorn with a katana, although anyone else would imagine something else because the drawing didn't differ very well, it seemed blurred, as if it had been painted and someone passed their hand almost immediately over the paint to ruin the drawing. 

Wade understood what that felt like, his own drawing had been ruined the day his body was scarred. 

The mercenary cleared his throat, drawing Peter's attention back to him, waiting for what Wade had to say. "Your drawing is great, it looks like a unicorn with a katana." 

Peter chuckled and shrugged, raising his hand instinctively to his neck where the drawing was. "All my life I've tried to give it a shape, make it easier for me to find the owner, but I already gave up, now I'm just waiting for whoever has to be my bond to show up and say 'Hey, it's me!'," he smiled as he shook his head in a sigh, and turned his attention to the shape on Wade's neck instead, almost indecipherable as well. "I like to observe other people's drawings to see if their designs match my tastes and pastimes." 

Wade blushed immediately, clearing his throat again and looking down. "My drawing is abstract as well, maybe it's a work of destiny," he said, smiling graciously at Peter, trying to hide his awkwardness as Peter chuckled. 

"Maybe," Peter walked to Wade's side, approaching to look at his drawing and making Wade feel strange with such attention. "You never saw it? Or remember how it was?" 

"Um, no," Wade muttered, raising his hoodie a little to hide his skin. 

Peter understood, so he walked away almost immediately. "Sorry, I was imprudent." 

Wade shook his head, averting his gaze to the women who spoke to each other in smiles and loving eyes. "Don't sweat it, I just can't remember the figure." 

Peter sighed and shrugged, going back to the other side of the record section to take the first one he had chosen. "We will have to find our soulmates on our own then," he said, smiling towards Wade. "We are not the first people whose drawing is indecipherable anyway." 

Wade just nodded, the subject was complicated for him, especially when he observed couples like the owners of the store, being so happy and uncomplicated. Wade didn't see himself in such a situation, where he had to tie another person to his complicated life and his appalling physique. Because Wade did remember the figure on his neck, from that winter afternoon in which his school teacher had explained what that "precious" drawing meant for everyone, so Wade ran home that same day, pulled off the collar of his sweater, and discovered his neck to observe the interesting -or cursed- drawing plastered on his skin... The problem now, was that Wade simply preferred to just forget about it. 

"Yeah," Wade said at last, smiling as he shruged. "We wouldn't be the first who doesn't find their soulmates either." 

Peter frowned and looked at him almost offended. "Oh no, I plan to find my soulmate no matter what it entails." 

Wade snorted with a nod of his head, looking down at his gloved hand squeezing the vinyl record. "Good luck with that, it must be nice to live in a fantasy world." 

Peter glared at him, though Wade didn't see him because he kept his gaze down. "Soulmates are real, and they have always existed." 

"Lately they have disintegrated more and more," Wade objected, now looking up. "Ask 80% of the people you know if their soul mate makes them 100% happy." 

"Not everything in life is measured by numbers," Peter expressed, raising his nose in the air. "And that comes from someone who loves numbers." 

Wade looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out if it was a joke or if Peter was being serious, but when Peter bit his lip to keep from smiling, Wade just laughed with a soundly snort. Peter glared at him one last time, before a smirk was drawn on his face again and he chuckled too.

Wade then sighed and looked at him with sympathy. "You're cute, kid, and I really hope you find happiness, but not all of us are that lucky." 

Peter bit his lip and started walking towards the cash register when Wade did the same. "Have you met your soul mate?" He asked in a whisper to keep the two women from listening. 

Wade looked at him confused and shook his head. "No," he said, stopping just in front of the cash register, where Susan stood up to help them with the payment. 

Peter smiled then and shrugged one shoulder, looking for something among the keychains that were hanging on a rotating display. "So how do you know things will go wrong?" 

Wade snorted and rolled his eyes, looking at Susan for her to approve of his outrage over Peter's foolishness. "Maybe because I've seen myself in the mirror enough to know that anyone in their right mind would see a possibility of love with me as a curse." 

Susan looked at him with some pain, and probably would have said something if it had not been because Peter interrupted her, sighing and placing one of the key rings in Wade's hand and pulling $1 from his jacket to pay for the pendant. 

"I believe that you have a very wrong vision of yourself, because a mirror only reflects what's outside," Peter smiled at him then, returning his wallet back to his pocket. "And as I had read somewhere, _what is essential is invisible to the eye_." 

Wade was about to retort with his best friend sarcasm, but found himself speechless this time, while the two women behind the cash register smiled and looked down. Peter then sighed proudly and took "The Who" album from the shelf. "Thanks for the vinyl, but my aunt is waiting for me to have breakfast, and the rain is already gone." 

Wade turned his gaze to the windows, where the sun shone again and the only raindrops came from the eaves of the roof, residue of a passing flood. Peter thanked the other two women, and handed a paper to Wade with his phone number. "In case we both need help looking for our soulmates," he said, and the next moment he was out of the store and dodging New Yorkers on his way. 

Wade blinked several times, looking down at the paper in his hand with the phone number of someone who he would have only ever talked to in his dreams. And even in his dreams it never went so well, so honestly, Wade did not want to wake up. 

The mercenary was eternally grateful with the two women who owned the store, even paying them a little more than the cost of the records, not knowing how much both women needed this, considering that at that moment they were in the process to complete an adoption. 

Even the bread had dried enough to be eaten, and the view of Mrs. Goldman picking up the food she had just ordered -naturally, since her kitchen had been burned- did not take away Wade's state of happiness, who even gave the woman a kiss on the cheek when he passed by her. 

"You're my favorite neighbor," Wade said, taking out the keys to his house and going down the steps to his underground door. "Thanks for burning your kitchen." 

Mrs. Goldman shouted something, but Wade had already closed the door behind him. 

"Daddy!" A husky and innocent voice shouted, coming from the little creature that clung to his leg as soon as Wade turned around. 

"Hey bug!" Wade said, pulling his daughter off his leg to raise her up and kiss her on the cheek. "Did you just wake up? You have a knot instead of hair." 

Ellie stuck out her tongue and began to wiggle in her father's arms so he would let her down. "Last night I went to bed late because _someone_ forced me to do homework super late." 

Wade laughed offended. " _You_ of course, pretending that your head hurts for three hours so you don't have to do your homework does nothing more than take away your play time and dreams." 

"It was super duper real this time!" Ellie yelled, running to her room and reappearing with a pair of pom-pom hair tails in her hand and handing them to Al, who picked up the girl and sat her in the chair on the kitchen island to tie two little pony tails in her hair. 

Wade snorted and took his cell phone out of his hoodie pocket to see the message on the screen, which indicated he had some job that night. Wade rolled his eyes, turned on the fire in the kitchen, and took four eggs out of the fridge. And when the sound of metal in his pocket reminded him of the key ring that Peter had gifted him, Wade pulled it out, looked at the word _Hope_ written in italics on it, and with a little smirk he said "You have no idea what happened today." 

 

And for the rest of the day it did not rain again, even the meteorologist of channel 5 announced that that night, when Wade had to go out as Deadpool and have a reunion for the second time with love, the sky would be so clear that the moon would illuminate their eyes when fate reunited them again.


End file.
